


temporary tattoos (permanent traces)

by Jade_exe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff I guess, Games, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sentimental, Slow Burn, it was 4AM why am i like this, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_exe/pseuds/Jade_exe
Summary: speaking can be done without talking,painting can be done without colors,winning can be done without really noticing.





	temporary tattoos (permanent traces)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "One of those nights" by Key and Crush while editing,  
> give it a shot if you like!
> 
> warning: occasionally not using capital letters

_ambition_

 

Scribbled in black ink, the letters sink deeper in Sehun's skin, standing out on his tan precisely on the spot where he'd like to get a real tattoo, one day. As the outlines of the word blend and fade, Chanyeol's smile doesn't.

"That's what pops in my mind when I think of you" the taller explains, out of the blue.

Sehun can't do anything but blankly stare at Chanyeol's handwriting melting on his arm. That's true, he really is ambitious. Flames of passion burn in his eyes every time they meet Chanyeol's. His hyung is possibly the greatest challenge he's ever faced, the higher mountain he's ever climbed. Ambition is the only way to explain the burning need to get to the top of that mountain. Flag it as his, conquer every tangible inch and never leave again.

"I can't think of only one word to describe you, hyung" Sehun holds Chanyeol's gaze fiercely, not really sounding like he's apologizing, but he doesn't need to point it out black on white for Chanyeol to understand the true feelings behind Sehun's words.

"You can write as many words as you like" Chanyeol encourages the younger, not really feeling like dropping their small game yet.

There Sehun sees the chance to mark, claim his possess. The idea of writing his own name in big letters on Chanyeol's chest lingers in his brain quite too long for him to ignore it and pretend it's never been there in the first place.

"I doubt I have enough space" Sehun realizes the weight his words carry only when he lets them out and he feels them sinking in Chanyeol's skin in form of goosebumps.

"I'm sure my body is large enough" the older giggles sweetly, refusing to break the contact between their knees and arms.

"Hand the marker, then" Sehun opens his palm, waiting to receive the requested object.

Chanyeol doesn't delay in doing what he's told, managing to infuse a massive load of trust even in such an ephemeral gesture.

 

_spring_

 

That's the first word Sehun writes on Chanyeol's forearm. He hesitates, doubtfully lifting the tip of the marker away from his hyung's skin.

An angry line soon runs over the still fresh ink.

 

_summer_

 

Sehun spells, just above his first try. Chanyeol is definitely more summer. Way hotter, way brighter. He doesn't smell like fragile flowers and new born leaves; his scent resembles so much more that of mature fruits and burning sand. His eyes make Sehun think of how stunning the stars appear during clear summer nights, when the beach is a dark, silent desert and the sea waves unexpectedly reach their warmest temperature. When the sky is gentle enough to let him admire its treasure. That's what Sehun pictures in those brunette irises.

 

_galaxies_

 

The second word pretty much sums up a lot of more terms he wanted to write, if only he could stop time from sneakily flowing out of his grasp.

 

_home_

 

Sehun can sense Chanyeol's inquiring stare piercing holes through his skin, but he doesn't glance back, too focused in remembering that time when, a couple of years ago, Chanyeol caught him crying alone. Sehun was stressed, exhausted, drained of everything but homesickness, and yet he still had to go through the day selling his fake grins around. The moment when Chanyeol silently wrapped his arms around his vulnerable body, almost like a warm blanket laying on him to fight the cold of the long night ahead of them, Sehun never felt so at home.

And, at this point, why not. Why not let all his thoughts out. Why not earn every inch of Chanyeol's body, painting it with his feelings.

 

_fire_

_divine_

_hope_

_sun_

_candy_

 

_bubble tea_

 

Sehun hears Chanyeol snickering at the last word, but he can tell there's no intention to mock him in his laugh. He can tell it by the way Chanyeol's fingers caress his thigh slowly, both endearment and tease hide behind the small circles Chanyeol's fingers are drawing on Sehun's jeans.

That's not the right moment nor the right method to remind him of his earlier thoughts.

 

_challenge_

 

Chanyeol's hand stops moving, he lifts his glare from the letters to stare at the younger with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. This time Sehun looks at him, holds his hyung's gaze even, maybe a bit too long, a bit too close.

 

_my challenge_

 

Sehun corrects. Because Chanyeol is right, Sehun is ambitious, and as such he always needs a challenge to win, a goal to reach. And also another thought didn't need to be remembered, but Sehun eventually concludes it never really left.

"Can I write my name on your skin?" he asks, his tone betraying the insecurity concealed behind Sehun's determined stare.

Chanyeol bites his lip and suddenly he can't look at Sehun any longer, the weight of his pleading eyes too heavy on his heart.

"Only if I can write mine on you" the older breaths out, finally looking back at Sehun to search for some trace of confidence in his eyes, to try and grip on the clarity with which the younger never fails to express himself.

 

_Sehun_

 

He stares at his masterpiece rather contently, the light of victory bright in the way his eyes shine and in the manner his lips curve upwards, only for Chanyeol to witness. Maybe his canvas was actually quite too big, since now it's still a bit too blank, but his name fiercely popping on the back of Chanyeol's left hand is enough to make it look flawless to Sehun's eyes.

A gentle kiss follows the traces left by the tip of the marker, as if to permanently set those few characters on Chanyeol's skin, in the fond hope they'll sink lower than the simple level of epidermis.

Chanyeol steals the marker from Sehun's grip, now his turn to carry on the game he initially started. As Sehun sees the felt-tip delicately approaching his face, he refuses to jerk backwards. His eyes instinctively close as the ticklish tip dances on his cheekbone, the operation inevitably lasting longer than Sehun's did.

 

_Chanyeol_

 

Sehun is keen, because he knows his hyung never lets a challenge down when he peers at the horizon and detects a chance of victory. In fact, Chanyeol's lips don't delay emulating what Sehun's did a moment before.

When Sehun perceives Chanyeol's hot breath on his face, his soft lips pecking his skin, lingering a second too long before backing away, he really feels like being welcomed in heaven. The heaven of winners.

He hurries to take another marker that sits nearby, a blue one, the first his fervent fingers manage to reach, and he writes his name again, on Chanyeol's jaw. Their simple little game moved up a notch, it evolved to a point where there's no way to go back and quit, they're both too deep into it at this point.

A kiss follows the fresh lines of color adorning Chanyeol's angelic face. If Sehun felt like being granted access in heaven, the angel working to let him in is definitely Chanyeol.

Said angel -Chanyeol- keeps going along with the new level of his formerly meaningless entertainment.

 

_Chanyeol_

_Sehun_

_Chanyeol_

_Sehun_

_Chanyeol_

_Sehun_

 

They go on and on, shirts long gone to expose more free canvas for the other to paint with a name and a kiss. They go on until Chanyeol feels like it's his turn to bring their game to the next level.

"Let me write my name on your lips" his low, deep whisper leaks every thought running through his mind, his sentence unmistakably being a subtle order, a command that leaves no space for rejection.

Sehun needs no spoken words to expose his obedient consent. He simply needs to lean forward and wait.

Chanyeol's lips crush against his immediately, nothing left of the gentleness he was showing off before. Any trace of the innocence of their small game is left behind and forgotten. They're boarding on something entirely new and different now, a challenge, the challenge they both saw and longed to win.

 

And victory is now theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello tonight inspiration didn't let me fall asleep until i finished this  
> so you better like it, since i finally got to rest only at 5AM lmao
> 
> but help me, i can't with them--  
> and writing on people is actually so fun and sweet?????
> 
> -Jade


End file.
